The following relates generally to wireless communication at a wireless device, and more specifically to early termination techniques for successive decoding processes.
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
Code blocks may be encoded by a transmitting device (e.g., a base station or UE) using an encoding algorithm. Error correcting codes may be used to introduce redundancy in a code block so that transmission errors may be detected and corrected. Some examples of encoding algorithms with error correcting codes include convolutional codes (CCs), low-density parity-check (LDPC) codes, and polar codes. Encoded code blocks may be decoded by a receiver to recover the code block. Certain decoders (e.g., turbo decoders) may be able to achieve high error correction and high capacity, but may require iterative decoding that has a non-determinative decoding latency. A decoded code block may be verified using a checking function like a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) of data bits of the code block based on check bits contained in the code block. Power consumption and decoding time, as well as capacity, are important in decoder implementations for wireless devices (e.g., base stations and UEs) that receive encoded code blocks in wireless communications networks. Verification of the data portion of an encoded code block after the decoding of the entire encoded code block may require the entire decoded code block to be discarded, such that decoding processing resources are wasted, slowing down the decoding process, increasing power consumption, and lowering overall capacity.